deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Knight vs. Nightmare
Meta Knight vs. Nightmare is a What-If? Death Battle. Synopsis Kirby vs Soul Calibur! Which imposing knight of darkness will win? Intro Wiz: Knights. Ominous, imposing, and truly badass. Boomstick: And they're also supposed to be dark and cool, like Meta Knight, the Star Warrior. Wiz: And Nightmare, the Azure Knight. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Meta Knight Wiz: Star warriors. A group of beings dedicated to fighting and defeating Nightmare. The other one that leads a massive empire in space. Boomstick: One of the strongest members of them however is Meta Knight. Equipped with Galaxia, he is one of the strongest beings in his universe. Wiz: Galaxia itself is very strong, and is only able to be wielded by Meta Knight. Anyone else trying to use the sword will be shocked until they die. Boomstick: Meta Knight himself is also very capable, being able to teleport with his cape, create tornadoes with his sword, and make clones of himself. Wiz: Meta Knight is also very durable, being capable of surviving fights with Kirby with very minor injuries, besides the broken mask. Boomstick: However, Meta Knight's strongest power is his Galaxia Darkness, which freezes the opponent for a second and then finishes them off. Wiz: However, Meta Knight will try to avoid fighting if his mask is destroyed, but nonetheless, he is a very powerful and unstoppable being. Nightmare Wiz: Soul Edge. Once a normal sword, it became corrupted and demonic after being bathed in the blood of enough of it's enemies. Boomstick: And thus it created Nightmare. The one that's a knight. Fuck it, i'll just call him blue spookerson. Blue Spookerson can destroy buildings with a single swing of his blade, and that's for good reason. Wiz: He's also capable of dodging bullets, and can live without water and food. Boomstick: However, Blue Spookerson has a stronger form called Night Terror which can fly. And it's far stronger. Wiz: And yes, Nightmare has weaknesses. If he doesn't keep on eating souls, he can't survive. And he also can't live without his sword being alive, so if the sword breaks, he dies. Boomstick: Despite that, Blue Spookerson is a real nightmare. The Battle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWJvSXAlTas&nohtml5 plays as Meta Knight stands on the Halberd) Suddenly, Nightmare appears and begins attacking the crew of it. Meta Knight: All of you go, i'll deal with this... thing. FIGHT! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejwPkLHlZ1U&nohtml5 begins playing) Meta Knight slashes at Nightmare, who blocks the attack. He proceeds to slash, cutting part of the ship. Meta Knight proceeds to attack Nightmare from behind, hurting him a bit. Nightmare proceeds to attack him, then Meta Knight goes into the air. He proceeds to attack Nightmare with a downwards slash, then surrounds himself in a miniature tornado, sending Nightmare flying into a cannon. Nightmare proceeds to get out, then proceeds to slash at Meta Knight's mask multiple times.Meta Knight blocks the attacks. Meta Kngiht proceeds to go into the air, then throws multiple shurikens at Nightmare, though some of them hit him, the rest are blocked. Meta Knight slashes downward, then pushes Nightmare off the Halberd. Meta Knight walks away, only to be met with Night Terror rising behind him. Night Terror slashes once, hurting the Halberd and hurting Meta Knight severely. Both of Meta Knight's wings are damaged. Meta Knight slashes at Night Terror, hurting them slightly. Meta Knight: I see now, it's the sword that is the enemy here. Night Terror slashes again, breaking Meta Knight's mask. Meta Knight runs away, trying to flee. He suddenly sees Nightmare killing more of his crew. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wy2Xwrs-tNc&nohtml5 begins playing) Meta Knight: I will not let you hurt my own friends! He reappears next to Night Terror, then slashes at his torso, cutting it in half. Meta Knight: Know my power! Meta Knight uses Galaxia Darkness on Night Terror and Soul Edge, destroying them both. The remains of the sword and the armor are dumped into the ocean, and scattered. Meta Knight: Come back when you can put up a fight! K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well, that was cool. Wiz: Meta Knight had Nightmare on the ropes with all of his powers, and he was far more fast. Boomstick: There's also the fact that Meta Knight can survive duels with KIRBY with only minor injuries. Looks like Blue Spookerson was in for a real nightmare. Wiz: The winner is Meta Knight. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE A single lizard runs through a forest, being chased down by a gigantic dragon with fire coming through it's mouth. Quickly, the lizard gets bigger, turning into a dragon-like beast with a flaming tail. It proceeds to roar at the dragon. RATHALOS VS. CHARIZARD. COMING SOON. Polls Who do you think will win? Meta Knight Nightmare Did you agree with the verdict of the fight? Yes No I don't know Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Ceoxal Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music